


Catcher In The Eye

by Rasy Tojas (ambaila)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, For Isa, Twitter Prompt, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/Rasy%20Tojas
Summary: The item Donna purchased was innocent, but the cause for it was not.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 7





	Catcher In The Eye

It wasn’t so much a thing, until it became necessary to tell Harvey when she was expecting things in the mail. This particular package though, which caused her to smirk in the cab to the restaurant, had arrived at their home. It was waiting for her and it was innocent. But the reason for her purchase, that was the cause of the smirk. Yet, Harvey asked her about it anyway.

“It doesn’t matter,” Donna shrugged. “It’s not for you.” 

“Then why -” 

Their car came to a stop and the cabby explained there was construction up ahead. The pair thanked the driver, Harvey paid him and they made their way to the restaurant. It was about a block, which wasn’t bad. They could take their time, especially since they were early. 

“Why do you look like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like a cat caught the canary.” 

Donna’s smirk turned into a toothy grin. She shook her head and slipped her hand into her husband’s, their palms kissing and fingers linking. 

“Do you really want to know what I bought?” Donna asked. “I bought eyelashes.” 

They stepped into a cacophony of construction. Men, power tools, and yelling. It would be impossible for Harvey to hear her clearly, despite being right next to him. She didn’t want to be yelling what the eyelashes were for and suddenly have the construction stop. She didn’t want the world to know. 

So she waited for them to pass it and it just so happened that they were approaching the door to the restaurant faster than she anticipated. Donna looked at her watch quickly and stopped. 

This was also going to be payback for the comment Harvey made about her to the new intern that Mike brought in. The new intern who was chatting away on his phone about the ‘Boss Lady’ and the inappropriate, sexist, remark about her chest. To which Harvey explained, he confirmed. 

“Do you remember what you told Charlie?” 

“Who is Charlie?” 

“The new intern.” 

“I’m pretty sure his name is Sam.” 

“Whatever,” Donna huffed. “Do you remember what you told him?” 

“That the only person to come knocking was me,” Harvey nodded. “Yeah, what about it?” 

“And do you remember what we told Louis that first morning?” 

“I’ve tried to forget most of what I have ever told Louis.” 

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. Besides talking to Mike everyday, she was sure her husband talked to Louis just as much. 

She stepped up to him, letting his hand go. She placed her free hand on his chest and smiled up at him. 

“The eyelashes are for when you -” Donna started, only to whisper: “release.” 

Harvey tilted his head and Donna couldn’t help but think that her husband, regardless of how smart he was, could be a bit clueless. 

“When I do what?” 

A gentle lift of the leg allowed her to brush the front of his pants. “When you release.” 

He took a step back and he cleared his throat. Also, her husband was cute when he was embarrassed. 

“How-” Harvey starts. “What are you talking about?” 

“You have a thing for my face.” 

“I thought you liked it.” 

“You like it,” Donna shrugged. “You don’t like everything I do.” 

When it came to _that_ Harvey never complained. Therefore neither did she. And usually she was first and she helped him finish. Nor did she find a need to complain when the level of satisfaction was always met. Multiple times in some cases.

“So explain to me why you need them?” 

The door to the restaurant opened and they slipped into the room. A large waiting area and a host stand, with a small line that they joined. She curled into his side, her lips at his ear. 

“They catch your pitch.” 

The group in front of them was large and immediately cleared the line and path to the hostess. Donna left her husband, who had turned two shades of red, to talk to the hostess. 

“Five for Specter,” Donna smiled sweetly.

“First name?” 

“Donna.” 

“Right this way,” the woman ushered.

Donna stepped in front of Harvey, taking his hand to pull him behind her. He was still - so the red had faded but she saw the look in his eye. Thankfully their table was empty, which meant they were early enough to continue this conversation. She knew Harvey wasn’t going to let it go. 

“Do you have them on right now?” Harvey asked as glasses of water were set in front of them. 

“Does it look like I have them on?” Donna asked. “For someone who spends most of his day staring at my face, you can’t tell when my eyelashes are thicker?”

“I never thought to - “ Harvey started and stopped. “How often do you wear them?” 

“Remember the Gala?” Donna asked. “The one with the drunk tenor?” 

“Yeah,” Harvey nodded. “We got half a million dollars for the firm.” 

“I had them on then,” Donna nodded. 

“But we - in the bathroom. And I - “ 

“You did,” Donna nodded and confirmed. “I had an extra set in my purse.” 

He blinked. She had a purse? Did she usually keep them in her purse? A series of similar questions sped through his mind.

“How do you get rid of them?” 

“Usually just flush them down the toilet,” Donna shrugged. “Or wad it up in a paper towel and throw them away.” 

It was the carefree way she was just talking about them that made him uncomfortable. Like it was something they did often enough that she created a plan. 

“When did you start wearing them?” 

“After the first time,” Donna shrugged. “When we - in New York. After Cameron.” 

Harvey blinked and thought back to that time so long ago and he realized that okay sure. Maybe he did realize something had changed. Which made him wince internally. If she wore them, then maybe she was hoping for more in the office. Or the thought of the reason why she needed them made her feel - he shook his head.

“That first night you,” Donna started, stopping to sip water, filling in the word in a crowded space of people. “It took me a while to get it off.” 

Harvey blinked.

“So, I started wearing them,” Donna shrugged. “Then I stopped because there was no one I wanted to play baseball with except you.” 

She hoped, for the simple fact that their client had showed up at the hostess stand, her husband would understand. 

It was six months later, the morning of her birthday, that Harvey handed her a wrapped present. They were in her office. He had already given her a series of gifts, plus they were going to have a party-slash-dinner with Mike and Rachel and the rest of the firm. A small card caught her attention.

 _For the best catcher on the team. -H_. 

She opened it with her bottom lip wedged between her teeth and laughed. It was that sound that Mike walked in on. 

“What’s funny?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Harvey smirked. “What’s going on?” 

Donna tossed the box of eyelashes in her bottom drawer and they stayed there until she cleaned out the drawer looking for something else. 

They didn’t use them much anymore after that. While he did have a thing for her face, he stayed away for _that_. 

And Harvey stopped asking her about the mail.


End file.
